<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Джувии нравится by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313288">Джувии нравится</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina'>Jas Tina (Jastina)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021'>WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Mini, Missing Scene, Out of Character, PWP, WTF Battle 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джувия приходит к Гажилу задать пару вопросов...</p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juvia Lockser/Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Джувии нравится</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты не занят?</p><p>Гажил обернулся. Джувия как всегда мялась на пороге, теребя подол своего дурацкого синего платья-пальто. Хорошо, хоть в этот раз пришла без зонта. Значит, потопа не предвидится. Зато в прошлый — едва не утопила в слезах, когда расстроилась из-за едкого замечания Сола по поводу избытка влаги в гильдии. Гажил машинально вздрогнул, вспоминая, как отвратительно-мерзкая ледяная вода плескалась вокруг пирсингов, словно норовила проникнуть внутрь тела. Но он по-дружески махнул рукой, приглашая Локсар войти.</p><p>— Проходи, я почти закончил обедать. Присоединишься?</p><p>Она отрицательно мотнула головой, нерешительно улыбнулась уголками губ, но прошла в комнату и присела на свободный стул.</p><p>Редфокс пожал плечами и выхватил из груды железа, валявшегося на столе, какую-то металлическую болванку.</p><p>— Рассказывай, — небрежно бросил он, с характерным скрежетом откусывая внушительный кусок.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь любил? — робко спросила Джувия, розовея щеками. — По-настоящему?</p><p>Гажил закашлялся, отплевывая металлические крошки.</p><p>Она мгновенно подскочила к нему и принялась заботливо стучать по спине.</p><p>— Джувия много раз говорила тебе, не спеши, когда ешь. И пережевывай тщательнее... — поучительно приговаривала она, оглядываясь в поисках подходящей для питья воды. Коротким взмахом руки перелила искомую из чайника в пустую большую кружку, стоявшую тут же на столе, и протянула напарнику.</p><p>— Ты прямо как Металликана, — фыркнул Гажил, но кружку из её рук принял и даже осушил наполовину. — Он тоже всегда говорил, что не стоит спешить, что время терпит. А потом исчез...</p><p>Последовал тяжелый вздох.</p><p>Локсар понимающе улыбнулась и снова уселась на стул, расправляя несуществующие складки на нижней части пальто.</p><p>— Значит, да? — участливо поинтересовалась она, возвращаясь к вопросу о чувствах.</p><p>— Значит, нет, — отрезал тот, отчетливо давая понять, что не желает разговаривать на эту тему. — Металликана был мне отцом. Это другое.</p><p>— Джувия понимает, — сокрушенно вздохнула она, сцепив в замок руки и понуро опустив голову. — Но ты же встречался с девушками. Вот я и подумала, что тебе известно...</p><p>Всхлип.</p><p>Гажил картинно закатил глаза. Только не это! Сейчас опять разревётся и затопит его комнату. А ведь стены только недавно просохли после последнего потопа, устроенного Локсар.</p><p>— Ну, встречался. Дальше что? — нехотя поинтересовался он, чтобы только поддержать разговор. И вновь продолжил поглощать железки.</p><p>— Джувия спрашивала других тоже, — с готовностью пояснила она. — Но Сол постоянно несёт какую-то чепуху на французском, Ария — предпочитает отмалчиваться и печально вздыхать.</p><p>— А Тотомару? — с надеждой спросил Гажил, но интуиция подсказывала ему не обольщаться.</p><p>— Тотомару даже не стал разговаривать с Джувией. Огонь и вода плохо понимают друг друга.</p><p>— И поэтому ты не придумала ничего лучше, как прийти ко мне?</p><p>Она кивнула.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, — скорее утверждение, чем вопрос, — какие девушки нравится парням.</p><p>Гажил неопределенно пожал плечами и кивнул, подтверждая её слова — ведь проще согласиться с этой ненормальной, чем снова устранять последствия потопа. Но, доедая железку, он с нарастающим изумлением наблюдал, как Локсар вдруг поднялась со стула и принялась раздеваться. Сначала она поставила на стол свою дурацкую шапку. Затем поочередно сняла высокие ботинки и чулки. Быстрыми движениями отстегнула куклу, сняла с плеч накидку, бросив всё на сиденье стула, а после — и само пальто, представ лишь в светло-голубом нижнем белье.</p><p>— Скажи, Гажил, Джувия красивая? — с надеждой спросила она, слегка покрутившись перед ним.</p><p>Тот едва не подавился.</p><p>— Ага, — сбивчиво выдал он, стуча кулаком по груди и проталкивая застрявший в глотке кусок металла.</p><p>А Локсар снова порозовела щеками и, приложив пальчик к губам, теперь выжидающе смотрела на него огромными синими-пресиними глазами.</p><p>— Думаешь, Джувия может понравиться? — с нотками кокетства спросила она, склонив голову набок. — Как девушка?</p><p>И Рэдфоксу стало немного не по себе от этого всепроникающего и стремительно темнеющего взгляда.</p><p>— Ага, — уклончиво повторил он, надеясь в душе, что такого пусть и однозначного ответа будет достаточно, чтобы внушить ей хоть немного уверенности в себе.</p><p>— А Джувии можно тебя поцеловать?</p><p>Гажил обескураженно вытаращился на напарницу, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, — выпучив глаза и открывая, закрывая рот. Ему показалось, что в него сейчас снова попал заряд молнии, как на задании в прошлом месяце. Странное ощущение. Оглушающее, дикое, прошивающее от макушки до пят. Даже все волосы на теле встали дыбом. И, наверное, из-за невозможности подобрать подходящие для отказа слова он неоднозначно кивнул.</p><p>— Просто Джувию ещё никто ни разу не целовал. А так хочется узнать, каково это! — мечтательно пробормотала она, приложив ладони к алеющим щекам, и заморгала ресницами так часто, что его даже замутило.</p><p>Когда же он пришёл в себя, Локсар уже стояла перед ним достаточно близко, что он смог разглядеть мелкий белый горошек на нежно-голубом лифчике. Гажил заёрзал на своем стуле, стараясь не смотреть на аппетитную молочно-белую грудь соблазнительно вздымающуюся при каждом вдохе. А когда наконец поднял взгляд, то наткнулся на лукавый изгиб розовых губ. Интересно, это была импровизация или она запланировала это давно? Неужели ради этого она и припёрлась к нему? Вот дурёха.</p><p>— Валяй, — великодушно разрешил он, продолжая играть в безразличие, и даже вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы она, не дай бог, не поранилась острыми осколками.</p><p>— Спасибо, — радостно поблагодарила Джувия и мгновенно оседлала его, доверительно положив руки на плечи.</p><p>Гажил практически не двигался и не дышал. Он, только слегка придерживая, осторожно коснулся пальцами девичьей талии, при этом старался смотреть исключительно в синие глаза напротив.</p><p>Локсар же целенаправленно смотрела на его рот. Она даже неосознанно облизнулась, смочив губы и продемонстрировав розовый кончик языка.</p><p>А он стоически цеплялся за мысль: на хрена вообще она его поблагодарила? Благоразумие подсказывало, что нужно спровадить девчонку от греха подальше, тогда как драконьи инстинкты требовали перейти к более активным действиям.</p><p>Первый поцелуй Джувии мало напоминал таковой. Скорее, это было недолгое и неумелое касание сомкнутых губ. К тому же она быстро отстранилась и теперь выжидающе смотрела на него.</p><p>Гажил сглотнул, вздохнул и вытер вспотевшие ладони о штанины...</p><p>— Нет, так не пойдет, — вынес он вердикт.</p><p>Локсар одарила его убийственным взглядом, который он нагло проигнорировал. И пока там мелькали красноречивые картинки его собственного утопления, крепко прижал к её себе.</p><p>— Слушай меня, — быстро заговорил он, силой усаживая дёрнувшуюся было напарницу обратно себе на колени. — Когда я поцелую тебя, приоткрой губы. И не сжимай. Двигай ими. Будто хочешь попробовать на вкус мои. Поняла?</p><p>Её взгляд прояснился, и она вдумчиво кивнула.</p><p>Второй поцелуй получился куда лучше предыдущего. Да и Джувия оказалась довольно сообразительной — через некоторое время, подражая ему, она позволила себе кончиком языка лизнуть его губы. Ответный шумный выдох Гажила вызывал у неё прилив дикого восторга и уверенности. Её сердцебиение участилось, а глаза загорелись азартом.</p><p>— Джувия хочет ещё, — требовательно пробормотала она, позволив напарнику едва глотнуть воздуха, а после обхватила его лицо ладонями и с маниакальным упорством взялась пытливо-сладко исследовать его рот, уже беззастенчиво пуская в ход свой язык. — Гажилу приятно? — сбивчиво шептала она между поцелуями, неосознанно ёрзая на его бёдрах.</p><p>Блять. Гажилу охуеть как было приятно.</p><p>Он крепче стиснул девичью талию, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать порывы настойчивой исследовательницы, с каждым её последующим поцелуем и каждым плавным движением бёдер ощущая всё нарастающий дискомфорт в паху. Надо было вчера всё-таки наведаться в бордель и выпустить пар... А теперь вот сдерживай себя и терпи, чтобы ненароком не напугать эту синеволосую дурёху.</p><p>— А как Джувии сделать Гажилу ещё приятнее? — неожиданно спросила она, постепенно перемещаясь с поцелуями от щеки к шее.</p><p>"Отсосать!" — вспыхнула яркая мысль.</p><p>И только спустя целую секунду до него дошло, что он едва не ляпнул это вслух.</p><p>— Пусть Гажил скажет, как? — настаивала Джувия, прихватывая губами раковину уха и лаская языком горошины пирсингов.</p><p>— Нет, — придушенно пробормотал он. — Незачем тебе сейчас...</p><p>— Думаешь, Джувия такая наивная дурочка и не понимает, почему у тебя сейчас так твёрдо в штанах?</p><p>— Где ты этого понахваталась? — хмуро бросил он, пытаясь отыскать хоть одну вескую причину, чтобы облагоразумить её.</p><p>— Там, — уклончиво ответила она, а Гажил пообещал себе серьёзно поговорить с Солом, чтобы больше не рассказывал при девчонке о своих садистских играх.</p><p>— Всё равно не стоит...</p><p>— Ты же сказал, что Джувия красивая...</p><p>— Сказал... — согласно кивнул он, не понимая, куда она клонит.</p><p>— И так тоже красивая? — она резко сдёрнула с себя лифчик и отшвырнула его за спину.</p><p>— Мбф... — Гажил подавился глотком воздуха. И пока он пытался сделать вдох, Локсар взяла его руки и положила себе на грудь. Пах мгновенно отозвался ноющей болью.</p><p>— А когда ты трогаешь так, тебе приятно? — невинно хлопая ресницами, поинтересовалась она.</p><p>Вот дрянь. Как же он ошибался в ней, очень ошибался.</p><p>— А тебе? — хрипло отозвался он и слегка сжал упругие полушария, отмечая про себя, что они идеально помещаются в ладонях.</p><p>— Не знаю... — задумчиво ответила она. — Но Джувии не хочется убирать твои руки. Пусть ещё так сделают.</p><p>— Так? — он повторил свои действия.</p><p>— Да-а-а... — чувственно выдохнула она, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.</p><p>— Ги-хи-хи...</p><p>— Что такое? — встрепенулась Локсар.</p><p>— А если я сделаю так?.. — проигнорировав её вопрос, Гажил зажал между пальцами торчащий сосок, слегка покрутил и потянул на себя.</p><p>— А-а-а! — протянула Джувия, задрожав всем телом. — Так и должно быть прия-я-ятно?</p><p>— Да, должно, — довольно подтвердил он и проделал то же самое теперь с обоими сосками. Похоже, ей нравилась грубая ласка.</p><p>— Джувии прия-я-ятно. О-о-очень приятно...</p><p>— А так?</p><p>Гажил подался вперёд и обхватил твёрдую вершинку губами, продолжая другую прокручивать между пальцев.</p><p>— О-о-о! — она снова задрожала и инстинктивно прогнулась в спине, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи. — Это ещё приятнее... Джувия даже намокла там, внизу...</p><p>Лучше бы она этого не говорила. Потому что благодаря своему острому обонянию Гажил теперь точно знал, что девчонка достаточно возбуждена и вполне готова принять его.</p><p>Он рывком поднялся со стула, поставив её на ноги, смахнул со стола всё, что на нём было, на пол и посадил Локсар сверху.</p><p>— Ты когда нибудь видела голого мужика?</p><p>— Только на картинках в журналах, — честно призналась она, откровенно разглядывая его топорщившиеся спереди штаны.</p><p>— Значит, сейчас увидишь в реальности.</p><p>Она хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью и вновь порозовев щеками. Но взгляда не отвела. Поэтому ему пришлось раздеваться под её пристальным наблюдением, пока она сидела на столе, оперевшись на обе ладони и сведя вместе колени. Зато её глаза загорелись каким-то лихорадочным синим огнём, когда она увидела его торчащий член с выступившей на головке прозрачной капелькой смазки.</p><p>— Это... в меня?.. — ошеломлённо выдохнула она, неопределённо указав на себя пальцем.</p><p>— Да, — коротко ответил Рэдфокс, стягивая с неё трусики. Он шире раздвинул её ноги и властно придвинул к себе. — Расслабься, будет немного больно, — предупредил он, придерживая её бедра и елозя толстой головкой между влажных складок.</p><p>Джувия снова кивнула, вздрогнула и ахнула, когда член проехался по маленькому чувствительному бугорку, но так и не смогла отвести глаз, глядя, как его рука обхватывает твёрдую плоть и направляет в неё.</p><p>Локсар закусила губу и напряглась, пока он медленно протискивался в узкое девственное лоно.</p><p>Гажил замедлился, едва ощутив тонкую преграду.</p><p>— Джувия! — строго скомандовал он.</p><p>Та машинально подняла глаза. И он толкнулся вперёд...</p><p>Локсар дёрнулась и тонко вскрикнула, вскинув руку и попытавшись его оттолкнуть. Но Гажил перехватил хрупкое запястье и увёл его в сторону, пригвоздив к столу.</p><p>— Не двигайся, — хрипло приказал он, нависнув над ней. Он зажмурился и задышал часто-часто, пытаясь собраться мыслями, чтобы позорно не кончить.</p><p>— Джувии немного было больно, — призналась она, рефлекторно сжимая его член внутри. — И необычно... А Гажилу сейчас хорошо?</p><p>Тот сдавленно простонал сквозь зубы. Вот же неугомонная.</p><p>Внутри неё было охуительно как хорошо. Горячо, влажно и узко.</p><p>— Очень, — придушенно прохрипел он, отпуская её запястье. — Ложись. Я буду двигаться... И тебе должно быть удобно...</p><p>Локсар послушно опустилась спиной на стол. Её коленки по бокам Гажила мелко дрожали.</p><p>Рэдфокс осторожно подался назад и снова медленно толкнулся вперёд. Джувия ахнула. Продолжая неторопливо двигаться, он с нажимом провёл загрубевшими ладонями по белой коже бёдер к плоскому животу, погладил. Сейчас без перчаток её кожа на ощупь казалась невероятно мягкой и нежной. Руки добрались до грудей и сжали оба полушария, пропуская соски между пальцев. Локсар задрожала и волнительно задышала, отзывчиво прогибаясь в спине. Её коленки врезались в его бока.</p><p>Тогда Гажил снова зажал подушечками пальцев обе упругие вершинки, покручивая и оттягивая их вверх. Джувия протяжно застонала, запрокинув голову. А он почувствовал, что она расслабилась и теперь неосознанно подстраивалась под его ритм, двигаясь навстречу.</p><p>— Сильнее, — неожиданно потребовала она, накрыв его руки своими. — Джувии нравится, когда ты сжимаешь сильнее...</p><p>Гажил удивлённо вскинул бровь. Надо же! Похоже у девчонки мазохистские наклонности. Это позволило ненадолго отвлечься от собственных ощущений и немного придти в себя.</p><p>— Ги-хи-хи... — мстительно ухмыльнулся он и с каким-то садистским удовольствием выполнил просьбу.</p><p>— Джувии нравится... Да!.. нравится... — бормотала она при каждом толчке, когда шершавые подушечки пальцев крутили и оттягивали соски.</p><p>Рэдфокс понимал, что если так продолжится дальше, то он очень быстро кончит. И тогда Локсар точно его прибьёт или, скорее, утопит. И, наверное, в кипятке. Причем несколько раз подряд.</p><p>Ладони последний раз сжали грудь и скользнули к низу живота.</p><p>Джувия разочаровано застонала и попыталась перехватить его руки, чтобы вернуть на место. Но Гажил резко толкнулся вперёд и одновременно нажал большим пальцем на маленький упругий бугорок между нежных складок, проверяя её реакцию, а второй рукой придерживая бедро снизу.</p><p>— О-о-о! — восторженно протянула Джувия, вновь прогибаясь в спине. — Джувии нравится... О-о-очень нравится... Ещё!</p><p>Он расплылся в хищной ухмылке.</p><p>Через пару десятков секунд нехитрой ласки и интенсивных толчков она с громким стоном забилась в сладкой судороге, почти сразу утянув за собой Рэдфокса. Его остатков здравого смысла хватило только на то, чтобы вовремя выйти из неё и кончить уже на живот.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Приподнявшись на локтях, Локсар осоловелыми глазами посмотрела сначала на белёсые с вкраплениями красного капли на своей коже, а затем на Гажила. И, не сказав ни слова, окатила обоих водой.<p>Рэдфокс вздрогнул и отпрянул назад, отфыркиваясь и недобро зыркая на неё. Спасибо, что хоть вода была тёплой.</p><p>А Джувия спрыгнула со стола, по-кошачьи потянулась и взмахом руки убрала всю воду, расплескавшуюся на полу. Затем обернулась, окинув напарника вдумчивым взглядом.</p><p>— Чего? — не выдержал Гажил. Кто знает, что ещё на уме у этой экспериментаторши. Хотя чего уж скрывать, для первого раза получилось довольно неплохо. К тому же у неё не только хороший болевой порог, так она ещё и получает от этого удовольствие.</p><p>— Джувии понравился секс с Гажилом, — сделала вывод водяная волшебница, а её блуждающий взгляд поплыл вниз по телу напарника. — Джувия хотела бы повторить это снова.</p><p>— Я тоже не против повторить, — ухмыльнулся он, даже не думая прикрывать причинное место. Пусть смотрит, ему не жалко. — Только стоит немного подождать, пока у тебя всё заживет.</p><p>После короткой паузы Джувия согласно кивнула и принялась одеваться. А Рэдфокс посчитал верным решением натянуть хотя бы штаны. Для собственной безопасности.</p><p>Когда она уже открыла дверь, то вдруг обернулась:</p><p>— Джувии нравится, когда Гажил грубый. Очень нравится, — доверительно сообщила она и почему-то застенчиво покраснела. Но тот сумел распознать уже знакомые кокетливые нотки в её голосе.</p><p>— Ги-хи-хи, — полетело самодовольное ей вслед.</p><p>Гажил мечтательно ухмыльнулся, уже прикидывая в уме, что бы сделать такого интересного с ней в следующий раз. Но почти сразу ему пришлось поправлять свои штаны, потому что новая волна желания уже устремилась к паху.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>